


You were romeo

by Neganandhissavior (Stonathanstans)



Series: Cegan Prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Neganandhissavior
Summary: Junjuotattoo asked: Can you make one that's about Rick separating Carl from Negan after finding out they have been together (Romeo and Juliet style) and it's Negan who is on the doorstep quietly begging Rick to let him see Carl proving him that he truly loves Carl and not just for lust as Rick assumes. Happy ending! ^^ This one can be no zombie apocalypse AU!





	You were romeo

Carl's pulling at his father's hands, trying to get away but it's no use, Rick is holding on strongly. 

"Stop struggling." Rick says, "I'm not letting you go. You're not going to him. Not as long as I'm still alive." 

Carl looks to the side, Negan is in the ground. His nose bloodied and he's being held down by two of Rick's friends. 

"I'm eighteen. I'm an adult. You can't do this to me!" Carl continues to struggle but go no avail. 

"I should arrest him. After what he did to you, after what he forced you to do." 

There's tears streaming down his face. Carl just wants to get to Negan and run away from all of his.

He needs to. 

                                             ÷

 

It's a month before Carl sees Negan again. In that short time he had no way of seeing him. Or speaking with him for that matter. Rick had taken everything, his phone and his computer and if he hung out with friends it had to be supervised. 

It was the worst month of his life. 

"Please. I love that boy more than anything." Carl can hear his voice. He had been upstairs reading a book and thinking that maybe he imagined the voice coming from downstairs until he dropped everything and rushed to the top of the stairs. Negan was standing there, soaked to the bone. 

"He's eighteen. You're in your forties. You can't possibly love him for more than his body." 

Negan's eyes meet Carl's. There's sadness hidden in them but also determination. 

"I know that I love him. He loves me. You can try and keep us apart, but we will find a way back to each other. No matter how long that might take." 

"Negan..." Carl's voice is low but loud enough that Negan smiles at the sound of his name. 

"I'll be with you again." Negan promises. 


End file.
